Make Stupidity Force Great Again
Make Stupidity Force Great Again is a BTSF presidential election special one day too late Summary Ben and gang witness the greatest fight of the generation: Bellwood mayor candidates [[Trumpchuck|'Trumpchuck']] and [[Clintonbolt|'Clintonbolt']]. Plot Ben, Eggy, Kevin and Gwen are at a rally thing in Bellwood, where two nominees were standing on a podium thing debating. (Ben): wow i love anime (Gwen): This isn't anime Ben, this is an important issue. (Kevin): Yeah, this is the next mayor of Bellwood we're talking about here. There were two people on the podium, an orange Gourmand and a blue Arburian Pelarota debating, with Will Harangue asking them questions. (Will Harangue): What is your number 1 priority for Bellwood once you're elected? (Clintonbolt): I think our number 1 priority should be- (Trumpchuck): WRONG (Will Harangue): Alright times up, Trumpchuck? (Trumpchuck): Building a wall between Undertown and Bellwood, because when Undertown's bringing their aliens, they're not bringing their best, they're bringing rapists and murderers, and some I assume are good people. (Harangue): GOOD answer, alright next question from Ken Chromastone about energy policy. A chubby red sweatered Crystalsapien stood up in the rally. (Ken Chromastone): Are you going to finish those donuts? (Clintonbolt): N- (Trumpchuck): WRONG (Clintonbolt): I swear to Upchuck Norris (lol) if you keep on doing this I will no scope you skrublord 1v1 me rust noob (Ben): O SHIT THEY'RE GONNA FIGHT (Trumpchuck): Let me tell you this, Crooked Clintonbolt, I'm the best at fighting. No one is better than me in 1v1ing. I am so good at fighting you wouldn't even believe it. (Clintonbolt): Fite me then lmao (dabs) (Trumpchuck): Alright then. Trumpchuck ate his podium thing and spewed it at Clintonbolt, who blocked it with her things. (Clintonbolt): Now I don't know who made Pokemon Roll, but I know I can ROLL into a ball and run you over. Clintonbolt rolled into a ball and ran over Trumpchuck. Trumpchuck opened his mouth and opened his mouth and spewed Clintonbolt out. Clintonbolt jumped in the air, and rolled into a ball in mid air, and dropped on Trumpchuck. Trumpchuck held his hand up, and when Clintonbolt dropped on it her ball broke, and Trumpchuck was grabbing her by the pussy. (Trumpchuck): 「PUSSY GRABBED」 (Clintonbolt): RIP LOL I love One Piece too! Trumpchuck smashed her into the ground, and stood on her. Clintonbolt rolled into a ball and knocked him back. They both got up on their feet started fist fighting until they went bleeding. Ben jumped on stage and transformed into Smartypants. He pushed both of them back with telekinesis. (Smartypants): Stop this barbaric behaviour right now! (Clintonbolt): Alrig- (Trumpchuck): WRONG (Smartypants): Don't you see we're all the same or something world peace is good stop this fighting war is BAD (Trumpchuck): Yeah nope lol (Clintonbolt): agreed (Smartypants): Oh Smartypants jumped off the podium and reverted. (Ben): Well I tried my best I think theres a moral message here somewhere Meanwhile Clintonbolt and Trumpchuck kept fighting, as Trumpchuck stood up after a while, stomping on Clintonbolt. (Trumpchuck): Sad! Make Bellwood Great Again! Somewhere in Undertown, a jewish Cerebrocrustacean was watching the election. (Berniestorm): Shoud've been Berniestorm. Berniestorm went crying to sleep. THE END Aliens Used * Smartypants Characters * Ben * Gwen * Kevin * Eggy * Berniestorm Villains * [[Trumpchuck|'Trumpchuck']] * [[Clintonbolt|'Clintonbolt']] * old election memes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Specials